Happily Ever After?
by W.W.W. 147
Summary: When the group manages to materialize Aelita, can they shut down Lyoko before XANA attacks? Rating for future chapters and to be safe. Couples J&A U&Y O&OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**Hi! I'm W.W.W. 147 and this is my FIRST fanfic. Please no flames but I will take constructive criticism.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko……yet  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope (find out who she is later, Mawhahahahahaha)  
  
Chapter 1: They Meet  
**  
"I know it will work this time" Jeremie said to Aelita as he finished working on the anti-virus program. Jeremie then hit the enter key and awaited the results of his program. After a few moments, once again, he got the familiar red explanation mark. As soon as Aelita saw the look on his face she knew that he failed again.   
  
"Don't give up Jeremie; I'm sure you'll get it soon," Aelita said comforting Jeremie.   
  
"Ya, I'll get it soon, anyway I have to get to class," Jeremie explained. Aelita said her goodbye and disappeared off the screen.  
  
Odd and Ulrich were talking at the vending machines while waiting for Jeremie and Yumi when the subject of girls came up. "Ulrich," Odd asked, "You like Yumi don't you?" At the sound of her name Ulrich went into thought. _Well of course I do Odd, that was a dumb question!! But I wonder if she likes me?_ Just then Odd waved his arm in Ulrich's face and broke him out of his trance. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not!" Odd screamed.   
  
"I don't like Yumi, Odd," Ulrich stated, "I love her." After he said that he blushed.   
  
"I knew it!" Odd said gleefully. "Then why don't you just tell her," Odd questioned. Ulrich answered with his usual "I don't know if she loves me back." "Anyway," Ulrich said, "who do you like Odd?" Odd turned red and said he didn't like anyone.  
  
The conversation ended due to the fact that Jeremie and Yumi were coming towards them. The group greeted each other with there usual "good mornings." The group didn't get to talk long because the bell rang.  
  
Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich survived a pop quiz in chemistry and were heading to math.   
  
In math, Odd fell asleep, Jeremie was taking notes, and Ulrich was daydreaming about Yumi  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ulrich's POV (point of view)  
  
_ I think I should tell Yumi I'm head over heels for her. I mean she did almost kiss me in lyoko. Or was that just because I saved her from going into the digital void? I've made up my mind, I'll tell her to meet me in the park and I'll spill my guts.  
  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Normal POV  
  
Since the bell was about to ring Ulrich shook Odd to wake him up from his slumber. Odd awoke and wiped the drool off his face with his sleeve. "Thanks," Odd said to Ulrich. Then the bell rang indicating lunch time. Ulrich asked Odd if he wanted to race to the cafeteria. Odd said, "Sure, I'll beat you again."  
  
As soon as they got into the hallway the race began. Odd was out in front but lost. He lost because he ran into the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN/ Can you guess who Odd ran into? Will Ulrich tell Yumi his feeling for her? Will Jeremie find an anti-virus for Aelita? Why am I asking you these questions? Read the whole story to find out! I'll update often!  
  
Bye for now. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and neither do you so get over it!  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope so you can't use her without asking me first!  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams  
  
**"I'm so sorry," Odd said to the pretty girl.  
  
"It's ok," the girl said sweetly, "My name is Hope."  
  
"I'm Odd, nice to meet you," Odd said shyly. "Would you mind me taking you out for ice cream since I ran into you," Odd asked while blushing a rose red.  
  
"That would be great," Hope said ecstatically, "my room number is 147."  
  
"Ok," Odd said while still blushing, "I'll get you around 6:45 since curfew is 8:45."  
  
"That would be great," Hope said while beaming at Odd, "buh bye."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope's Appearance:  
  
A few inches shorter than Odd, blond hair with 4 blue streaks, light brown eyes, thin, and well built  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ulrich, who was about ten feet away from the scene and saw the whole thing. As soon as Odd came up to him Ulrich started to make fun of him. "Odd's got a girlfriend, Odd's got a girlfriend." With that Odd blushed a very dark red.  
  
"If you don't stop," Odd warned, "I'll tell Yumi you like her!" This made Ulrich stop and blush.  
  
"Oh, Ok I'll stop teasing you," Ulrich said while sighing.  
  
At lunch Odd told his story to everyone in the gang.   
  
"Well Odd, do you like her," Jeremie asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ya, she's really cute," Odd explained. As soon as he said that Jeremie, who from the beginning of the story tried no to laugh, started to become hysterical. He laughed so long and hard he cried. Yumi also giggled. Ulrich didn't say anything because Odd could spill the beans and tell Yumi he liked her. After seeing Odd's ruby red face Jeremie stopped laughing and apologized to him.  
  
In Ulrich's and Odd's last class (Jereime's in a more advanced class) they daydreamed about their girlfriends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Odd's POV   
  
_Hope is really cute. I really like her a lot. I wonder if she likes me. I wonder if this date goes as planed maybe I can get into a relationship with her. I hope she likes to laugh, I could never go out with someone who can't laugh at my jokes. I'm starting to become like Ulrich, always thinking about the one who I love.  
  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ulrich's POV  
  
_I think I will call Yumi after school and ask her to meet me in the park. I'm going to tell her how I feel for her. I hope she loves me to. She is so beautiful with her long black hair and cute smile. I wonder if she'll come to the upcoming prom with me. I don't care that she's older than me. I love her!  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Normal POV  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!! The day's classes were over. The time to dream was over. It was time to prepare for the dates.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ How will the dates go? Give me ideas in your review! Next chapter up soon. Bye for now. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dates

**Disclaimer: I'm talking with Antefilms about a deal to buy Code Lyoko but I still don't own it.  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope so don't even think about using her.  
  
Chapter 3: Dates  
**  
After class Ulrich and Odd went back to their dorm. As odd prepared for his date with Hope, Ulrich called Yumi on her cell phone. _C'mon Yumi pick up, pick up_. "Hello," Yumi answered.  
  
"He….Hello Yumi," Ulrich replied.  
  
"Oh, hi Ulrich," Yumi said shyly, "what's up?"  
  
"Uh, ca….can you meet me in the park at 7:00," Ulrich questioned.  
  
"Sure Ulrich," Yumi said shyly. Then Yumi and Ulrich hung up.  
  
"So, now you have a date too, huh Ulrich," Odd asked.  
  
"Ya I guess," Ulrich replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Jeremie's room  
  
_I can't believe I almost have the anti-virus! Just a few more calculations and done. Let's run the program now._ Once again Jeremie entered the codes, pushed enter, and………..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Ulrich's and Odd's room an hour later.   
  
"Well, time to go," Odd said to his roommate.  
  
"See ya later," Ulrich said. Then Odd set off to room 147. When he arrived at the room, five minutes later, he knocked, and a very beautiful Hope answered the door.   
  
"Oh, hello Odd, how are you," Hope asked while blushing.  
  
"I'm fine," Odd responded while turning a bright crimson. "Are you ready to go?" Hope nodded and they were off to the ice cream parlor. When they arrived at the parlor Odd and Hope ordered a banana split and asked for two spoons. After Odd paid for the sundae they sat down at one of the two person tables in the corner and began to eat. The sundae only lasted only about four minutes. Apparently Hope had the same appetite that Odd had. "I'll be right back," Odd said to Hope as he left the table. Odd went back up to the counter for a chocolate shake. As he waited for his shake Odd went into thought._ I can't believe she eats like I do. I think I love her. She seems to like me too. If tonight goes well I'll ask her out again._ Just then the man behind the counter said his milkshake was done. Odd paid and sat down at the table.  
  
"Thanks for paying," Hope said shyly to Odd.  
  
"No problem," Odd said to Hope. As soon as the shake was done they left and headed back to the school. When Odd and Hope arrived at room 147 they said their goodbyes. "I had a really great time tonight," Odd said to Hope.  
  
"So did I," Hope replied while blushing. Without any warning Hope went up to Odd and kissed him right on the mouth. She then ran into her room and locked the door. Odd stood there speechless for five minutes. He then went back to his room, face being red the whole way there.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The park at 7:09  
  
Ulrich had been waiting for Yumi on the bench for fifteen minutes. He once again checked the time on his cell phone. _Where is she?? She should be he by now. Is she coming?? She said she would._ Just then Yumi ran up to Ulrich. "Sorry, I had to finish dinner before I could leave the house," Yumi explained.  
  
"That's ok," Ulrich said.  
  
"Why did you ask me here," Yumi questioned.  
  
"Well I ne….need to tell you something." Ulrich said while blushing.  
  
"What is it," Yumi asked, now confused.  
  
"Uh…. I can't say it, s…..so let me show you," Ulrich explained. Ulrich pulled Yumi's face close to his, and kissed her right on the lips. Ulrich then whispered, "I love you Yumi." Yumi was speechless. She loved Ulrich with all her heart but wasn't sure if Ulrich liked her back. Yumi responded by kissing Ulrich back. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds but seemed to last for ever. Yumi and Ulrich were in heaven. When the kiss ended Yumi looked into Ulrich's caring eyes.  
  
"I love you to," Yumi lovingly said to Ulrich.  
  
"So do I," Ulrich said shyly to Yumi. At that moment, in Yumi's and Ulrich's eyes, everything was right in the world.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ Did you like the ending? Was it what you expected? Tell me what you think. Also, do you have any thoughts on what happened in Jeremie's room? REVIEW and I'll update soon. (Maybe even today) 


	4. Cahpter 4: Late Night Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko………in this universe  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope so you can't use her  
  
Chapter 4: Late Night Run  
**  
In Jeremie's room a few hours ago.  
  
Jeremie entered the final calculations, pushed enter, and awaited the results of the anti-virus program. What he saw made him the happiest person on earth. Jeremie saw the green plus sign. Jeremie went crazy!! He jumped on his bed, he shouted, he ran around in the hall, and he laughed at Jim before returning to his room. Aelita was afraid to ask Jeremie what happened but decided to press on anyway. "Jeremie, what's going on," Aelita asked, sort of worried.  
  
"Aelita," Jeremie said happily, "I found the anti-virus!"  
  
"REALLY, JEREMIE," Aelita asked ecstatically, "I CAN'T BELEVE IT!!" Aelita, like Jeremie started to dance in the deactivated tower she was in. "When can I be materialized, Jeremie," Aelita asked excitedly.   
  
"As soon as I create a firewall for the forest passage tower, where you must me to be materialized," Jeremie explained. "You're already in the forest, correct," Jeremie asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Aelita said. "Do you want me to go to the tower now," she asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Jeremie explained, "I need to create a firewall, which won't take long, and I need to have someone escort you to the tower."  
  
"Why can't someone escort me now, Jeremie," Aelita asked.  
  
"They're all on dates right now, Aelita," Jeremie said.  
  
"Really," Aelita said, surprised, "well I guess Yumi and Ulrich are on a date but what about Odd?"  
  
"Odd is on a date with a girl named Hope" Jeremie said while chuckling. "Ok, Aelita, let me program a firewall and I'll contact you in the factory soon." Jeremie said while smiling.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Aelita said sweetly. With that she left the computer screen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Ulrich's and Odd's room, 9:03 PM  
  
Odd got in the room a few minutes before Ulrich did. When both boys came into their room they were blushing a very deep red. "Well, Ulrich, how did your date go," Odd asked Ulrich.  
  
"It was great, I found out that she likes me as much as I like her," Ulrich replied "and we kissed." "So how was your date with Hope," Ulrich questioned.  
  
"We had a good time at the ice cream parlor," Odd explained, "I also found out that she has my type of appetite. We also kissed outside her door." Odd said while blushing a dark red. After that both boys went to the shower room to take their showers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ulrich's and Odd's room, 1:27 AM  
  
In the middle of the night Ulrich's phone rang. After the fifth ring he answered the phone. "Hello," Ulrich said groggily. The voice on the phone talked to Ulrich. "Odd, Yumi, and I will meet you in the factory in 20 minutes. As soon as he hung up the phone, Ulrich woke up Odd, called Yumi, and told her to meet them in the factory.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The factory 1:49 PM  
  
As soon as everyone got into the elevator, Odd pushed the down button and they went to the supercomputer room, where Jeremie was waiting for them. When they got to Jeremie, Yumi asked if there was a problem on lyoko. "Yes, Yumi, there is a huge problem on lyoko."Jeremie said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ Hope you like cliffhangers. Mawhahahahahaha. I promise I'll post soon. But until then please review!!  
  
See ya! 


	5. Chapter 5: XANA and Aelita

****

**I would just like to thank the people who reviewed for me. I would like to give a special thanks to "big harry potter fan" and "yumi 165" for reviewing TWICE! Anyway lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will :[  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope so you can't use her.  
  
Chapter 5: XANA and Aelita**  
  
Last Time:  
  
Yumi asked if there was a problem on Lyoko. Jeremie responded with, "Yes Yumi, there is a huge problem on Lyoko.  
  
"What's the problem," Yumi asked, very nervously.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as you escort Aelita to the forest passage tower," Jeremie explained.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Odd said to the rest of the group. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich piled into the elevator and pushed the down button again. As soon as they reached the scanner floor the group bolted to their scanner. Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Virtualization. Soon the whole gang was out side of the tower Aelita was in. Odd called Aelita to come out so they can escort her to the passage tower which wasn't far away.  
  
Apparently, XANA sensed the transfer of the three friends so he sent four blocks and a mega-tank to block the path of the team. Jeremie informed the group of the monsters and warned them to be careful. After a few minutes the team was able to see the tower.  
  
"Jeremie," Odd questioned, "why are we escorting Aelita to an unactivated tower?"  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," Jeremie shouted, "watch out for the monsters!!!" The team then saw the squad of monsters XANA wipped up. Odd decided to take the mega-tank and Ulrich and Yumi took two blocks each. After four hits form the blocks Yumi destroyed one of her blocks. Ulrich was having a hard time with his blocks so he yelled "Fusion." Now there were three Ulrichs in stead of one. After two of the three Ulrichs were destroyed, so were all the blocks. Yumi had 40 life points left while Ulrich had just 10.  
  
Just then the mega-tank shot at Yumi and Ulrich and they were both de-virtualized and sent back to earth. Yumi and Ulrich then appeared in the scanners gasping for breath. Odd had all his life points but only three laser arrows left. His first arrow almost hit the target but the tank closed and its armor appeared. Right after the mega-tank's shot missed Odd by an inch, Odd shot his laser arrow and it hit the center of his target. The path was now clear.  
  
"I have to de-virtualize you before Aelita can enter the tower," Jeremie explained. After Odd was back on earth Jeremie set off to work. "Aelita, please enter the tower now," Jeremie said. "Now I'm activating the fire wall so XANA can't interfere with the virtualization process again." As soon as Jeremie said that the group looked at each other and now knew why they brought Aelita to the unactivated tower. XANA overheard this conversation and then headed for the tower. He never got the chance to enter the tower. He got fried by the firewall. In the tower Jeremie told Aelita to go in between the two platforms. As soon as Aelita did what Jeremie told her to do he activated the anti-virus. The inside of the tower suddenly went purple and you could see that the red virus was leaving her body. XANA watched on in horror knowing he had finally been defeated. As soon as the Virus left Aelita's body Jeremie entered the special code. He typed in Code: Earth. Streams of data went through Aelita's body, then she appeared in the scanners. The gang raced to Aelita to make sure she was ok. Aelita was fine and as soon as she saw Jeremie she ran over to him and kissed on the cheek. Jeremie went a rich, dark red. "Let's go deactivate XANA," Jeremie suggested, still red.  
  
After the whole group agreed, they proceeded to the super calculator room via the elevator. As soon as they reached the super calculator it rose out of the water.  
  
"May I deactivate XANA," Aelita asked. The whole group agreed and watched as Aelita went to the power switch. She pushed the handle down and then broke the handle off the super calculator to make sure XANA could never be turned on again. The group then decided to have a little party in the supercomputer room. Aelita was now part of the world and XANA had been destroyed. Or had he??  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ Tell me what you think of this chapter. How did you like it? Please Review. The sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko……how sad.  
  
Claimer: I do own Hope so you can't use her :p  
  
Thanks to ALL my reviewers. Now let's get goin!  
  
Chapter 6: Party and Dance  
**  
Since it was a Saturday the group decided to have a party. Jeremie downloaded music off the internet using the supercomputer for the little party they were going to have. After the songs were ready Odd decided to go to the storage closet on the top floor and get the snacks they stored there. Odd went into the elevator, pressed up, and rose to the top floor. Odd got a table, bowls, soda, chips, cups, and candy. After Odd put all the supplies in the elevator, he pushed the down button and sank to the supercomputer room again. "Can I get some help here," Odd asked.  
  
"Sure," Ulrich answered. Odd took the table and Ulrich took the bowls. As Odd took the table to the corner it slipped out of his fingers and landed on his big toe.  
  
"FUCK," Odd screamed at the top of his lungs. (PG-13, I warned you)  
  
"Watch your language, Odd," Yumi scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Odd said blushing a little red. After the snack table was set up the party started. Odd started to eat the snacks Ulrich & Yumi and Jeremie & Aelita started to dance. After about a half hour of dancing the couples decided to have some food but to their dismay Odd ate it all!! (Surprise, surprise) The couples then decided to just dance again. Jeremie changed the mood and put on a few slow songs. Ulrich and Yumi went to one side of the room and Jeremie and Aelita went to the other. Odd felt left out because he didn't have anyone to dance with so he went upstairs and sat on the bridge looking own at the river.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SC (supercomputer) Room/ Ulrich & Yumi  
  
Ulrich was looking down at his love. (Pretend he's taller) He couldn't take his eyes off her. Yumi had her head on his chest and her eyes were closed. Yumi seemed to be very comfortable around Ulrich now. Ulrich whispered in Yumi's ear, "I love you more that anything else in the world." Yumi looked up to her love and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Ulrich responded by kissing Yumi on the lips. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds. At first Yumi was surprised that Ulrich was kissing her for so long but then decided to let Ulrich kiss her. She opened he mouth and their tongues did a dance. Ulrich and Yumi's kiss stopped so they could breathe. Then they continued their kiss. Ulrich then started to kiss Yumi on the neck. Yumi let out a moan of pleasure.

Yumi POV

_What Ulrich is doing feels so good! Did I just moan? Should I let him continue? Oh, what the hell, I like the feeling_.  
  
Normal POV

Ulrich continued to kiss Yumi and she didn't stop him. Finally, they backed into a corner. (Sorry, I can't continue unless I change the rating to R and I don't want to do that so, ummmmmmm, use your imagination. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SC Room/ Jeremie & Aelita  
  
"Dancing sure is fun," Aelita said.  
  
"Ya, I like it too," Jeremie said, turning a light red. "So how do you like Earth so far Aelita," Jeremie asked.  
  
"I love it," Aelita said happily. "Can we do something today, Jeremie," Aelita asked, "just us two?"  
  
"Well," Jeremie explained, "we could go to the mall if you want."  
  
"What's a mall," Aelita asked, puzzled.  
  
"When we go you'll find out," Jeremie said. "Yaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnnnn, man I'm tired, I've been up all night," Jeremie explained, "I need some sleep." Ulrich & Yumi lets go back to the dorms to get some sleep. But to Jeremie's surprise Ulrich and Yumi were cuddled together in a corner, sleeping.  
  
Jeremie POV  
  
_They look so cute together. I guess if they sleep there it wouldn't be so bad. I hope me and Aelita will be like that some day.  
_  
Normal POV  
  
"Jeremie, are we going," Aelita asked sleepily.  
  
"Ya, but you'll have to stay in my room since Yumi is staying here" Jeremie explained.  
  
"Ok, that's fine with me," Aelita said while blushing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bridge/ Odd POV  
  
_I feel so left out. Jeremie and Aelita are having a great time dancing. Ulrich and Yumi are doing god knows what in a dark corner. Hehehe. I just wish Hope was here. Then she could dance with me. She could also watch this nice sunrise with me. The river looks nice too. Oh, I wish she were here. Oh, I wish she were here.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bridge/ Normal POV/ 30 min later  
  
Jeremie and Aelita were walking out of the factory when they saw Odd sitting on the railing of the bridge looking at the river. "Hi Odd," Aelita said happily. Odd was so scared he almost fell off the bridge.  
  
"Hi guys, you almost scared me off the bridge," Odd said, embarrassed.  
  
"Ready to get some sleep, Odd," Jeremie asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm beat, lets go," Odd said sleepily. "Hay, where's Ulrich and Yumi," Odd asked suspiciously. "They makin' out?" Odd then started to laugh at his own joke.  
  
"Well," Jeremie explained, "they're sleeping together in one of the corners in the SC room. At, that Odd fell to the ground with laughter. He just couldn't stop laughing. It took Odd five minutes to control himself.  
  
"Ok, guys lets go," Odd said still chuckling. "I'm really tired." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a LONG time to finish. I NEED suggestions and Ideas.  
Help me. BTW, it really pisses me off that some of you readers read someone's story and don't review. People take the time to write great stories and you can't give them a minute of your time and just write them a sentence or two stating your opinion on a story or chapter??!!?? That's BS! Sorry to all the people that DO review. Thanks. See ya soon! Bye.


	7. I'm Sorry

Dear Loyal Readers,  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait. My computer went through a MAJOR error. Total failure (including a nice little virus that paralyzed my computer for 3 weeks)  
Anyway between school and other problems I haven't got anything done on the next chapter yet. You will see the next chapter by Friday.  
  
I will say one thing about XANA though, he's back for one more attack. Mawhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
W.W.W. 147 


	8. Chapter 7A: EnterXANA?

**The first thing I'm going to do is apologize to everyone. It's been months since I've updated. I'm SOOOO Sorry!!! Between school and laptop problems it's taken me ages to finish this chapter. Well thanks for sticken with me! Enjoy the real chapter7!**

**WARNING: Chapter is Extremely Short, but Will Update Soon! (I Hope)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko (sobs uncontrollably)  
Claimer- I do own Hope, and if you use her, I will sue you into the ground!**

Chapter 7: Enter…XANA??!!??

When the gang got back to the school they went back to their dorms in the early morning. "Jeremie," Odd asked, "where is Aelita going to stay?"

"She'll stay in my dorm since I have an extra bed," Jeremie explained. "Then tonight and tomorrow she'll stay at Yumi's house, and then on Monday morning we'll get her a dorm."

"Ok, Jeremie and Aelita, talk to you two lovebirds later," Odd said with a chuckle. Ulrich and Odd laughed their way into their dorm leaving a red Aelita and Jeremie behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperCalculator Room, 45 minutes after the group's leave

While the gang was walking to school, the most horrible thing in the world happened. XANA regenerated, or only .0001 of him. XANA knew that one day he would be shut down for good. XANA infected a very small file in Jeremie's computer. So small his computer could not detect the intrusion. XANA planned on an immediate attack on the school, but seeing that he didn't plan on being defeated so soon, he only stored enough power for a fifteen minute attack. XANA would give the group the longest 15 minutes of hell in their lifetime. Time would be his only opponent. No tower would need to be activated, besides the fact that Lyoko was gone forever. XANA would bind his time. He would hit the group when they least expect it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know the chapter is short, but I need some help! PLEASE REVIEW and GIVE ME IDEAS!! Thank you very much, and thanks for taking interest in my story!


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Shirt Swap

A/ N: Hey, I'm actually updating. (Crowd goes wild in background) I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few people: _Peachie Bee_, who was the only person who reviewed Twice, to _Julcia-Dark_, to specialsnowflake, to _MaquedenEvenstar_, and _Brianna._ Thank you all very much!! Anyway, lets get rollin. 

A/N 2: In the last chapter I said _"Ok, Jeremie and Aelita, talk to you two lovebirds later," Odd said with a chuckle. Ulrich and Odd laughed their way into their dorm leaving a red Aelita and Jeremie behind._** ULRICH IS NOT WITH ODD!! MY MISTAKE!!! (Clearing up confusion)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't Code Lyoko Claimer: I do own Hope (I'll TRY to use her in this chapter)**

**Chapter 9: The Great Shirt Swap**

In Jeremie's Room

" Jeremie," Aelita questioned, "can we talk?"

"About what, Aelita?" Jeremie responded groggily.

"Well," Aelita started, "about us." "Now that I'm materialized, I want to work on our relationship"

"Let's start with a boost then," Jeremie said.

"What are you talk…….." Aelita was cut off by Jeremie. He made his move while Aelita was talking. He kissed Aelita passionately.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita's POV

_Is he kissing me??!!? Oh my god, it's finally happening! It feels so good! Where did he learn to kiss like this?  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Jeremie begged for entrance in Aelita mouth. She happily obliged. The kiss was long and passionate. The kiss ended only because of lack of oxygen. Aelita looked into Jeremie's eyes, Jeremie looked into Aelita's eyes, all they saw was utter love. They fell asleep next to each other on the floor, holding hands. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Computer Room (Two and a half hours after the rest of the group left)

Yumi was the first of the two to wake from their slumber. She saw Ulrich next to her, panicked, the remembered what had happened the previous night. Somehow she was wearing Ulrich's dark green over shirt, and Ulrich wearing her black sweater. She really didn't care though.

After waiting for Ulrich to wake up for a half hour, Yumi gave him a small kiss on the forehead to wake him up. Instantly his eyes fluttered open to see a very beautiful girl with magnificent brown (A/N are Yumi's eyes brown?) eyes looking down at him. "Well, look who decided to get up," Yumi said playfully.

"Good morning, my love," Ulrich said lovingly. The words that escaped his lips surprised him, because he didn't mean to say them. Yumi was also thrown by the comment for a second, but quickly recovered.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Okay, to say the least," Ulrich remarked slyly. "Why are you wearing my shirt, Yumi?"

"I could ask you the same question, Ulrich." Ulrich looked down to see that his light green shirt was now under Yumi's trademark black sweater.

"I don't know," Ulrich replied blankly. "Wanna switch shirts back?" Ulrich asked quickly. This put Yumi in a difficult predicament. Although she wanted her sweater back, she had nothing but a bra on under Ulrich's shirt, which was buttoned up at the moment.

"Uhhh, alright Ulrich," Yumi replied. (Italics means thoughts) _As soon as I get my shirt back, I'll put it on as fast as I can so Ulrich doesn't see anything._ Once again, Ulrich threw Yumi a curveball.

"I'll take my shirt first," Ulrich stated, unknowing that Yumi was almost completely naked underneath.

_Shit, now what do I do? I don't really want him to see me………yet._ "Let me have mine back first," Yumi asked smoothly. As if he was a command dog, Ulrich took off the sweater, and also his green under shirt, accidentally. Ulrich was utterly embarrassed. Now, he had nothing on but a pair of green slacks. Yumi was dumbfounded the whole time. _He's HOT!!!! Man, did I pick the perfect guy. Not only does he have a great face and sparking personality, but he's got a great body, too!!_

After what seemed to be like years, to Ulrich anyway, he finally got just his green shirt back on. Still as red as a stoplight, Ulrich managed to squeak out, "Here's your sweater, Yumi," holding it out to her. Yumi quickly got off Ulrich's shirt off, and here's where Yumi's nightmare came true. She grabbed her sweater too quickly and dropped it on the floor. _Oh shit, I'm done for now._

Now it was Ulrich's turn to stare. _She has such a wonderful body! Is she embarrassed??_ Fortunately, Yumi recovered faster than Ulrich did and put her sweater on quickly. "Yumi, don't be embarrassed by your body, it's perfect," Ulrich said sincerely, giving Yumi the ultimate compliment. Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes and believed every word he said. If Ulrich had just said that the world was flat, she would have thought that he was telling the truth.

"Ulrich, I love you, and I always will!" Yumi said lightheartedly. Ulrich and Yumi then pursued in a long and passionate kiss, only taking a break for air.

After the kiss was over, the couple took the elevator back up to the main floor. Ulrich & Yumi walked back to school together, hands interlocked and hearts intertwined.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich's dorm (Odd only) (After departing from Jeremie and Aelita)

Odd flopped onto his bed, willing for sleep to overtake him. After two short minutes, Odd was in La La Land, dreaming about food, music, games, and his new obsession: Hope.  
-  
A/N Well, I finally got a FULL chapter done. I'm so happy, so don't spoil my mood. Review and tell me what you think. Too mushy, more fluff, less fluff, or any other comment. Bye for now! Hope to see (read) from you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: What's going on?

A/N: Well, almost at 50 reviews. Just ONE more! I would like to thank all 49 reviewers. I never thought I would get 49 reviews! Thanks again. 

A/N 2: One thing about the Jeremie/Aelita kiss, after I posted the chapter, I realized that Jeremie was a little out of character. Well, whatever. Anyway let's get goin'.

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Code: Lyoko**

**Claimer: I do own Hope (I'm trying to use her desperately, but it's becoming difficult.)**

**Chapter 10: What's going on?!?!?**

Sewer System, on the way back to Kadic

Ulrich and Yumi walked silently back to school. The thoughts of what happened at the factory on their minds. Once in a while one of the two would look at their partner. Both were too embarrassed to talk at the moment. Once they were at the school, the couple headed for Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

Once inside the dorm, they heard what they thought was a pig snorting, but in fact, it was Odd snoring. "Are you tired Yumi?" Ulrich asked quietly, as to not wake Odd. Yumi only nodded. The two fell asleep next to each other on Ulrich's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The School's Courtyard 4:30 PM

The night before the group planned to meet by the vending machines in case they got spilt up. It seemed as every single person in the group was drowsy at the daily meeting. "How is everyone?" Aelita asked to anyone who was listening.

"Ok," said Odd

"Great," Ulrich and Yumi murmured simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed like the color of Aelita's sweater.

"Well," Jeremie started, "does anyone have plans tonight?"Aelita and I are going to the mall to get her some clothes, on the count of the fact that she only has one outfit."

"We'll go," Ulrich replied for him and Yumi. "I could use some fun."

"You mean you didn't have enough fun last night, Ulrich?" Odd asked sarcastically. Ulrich and Yumi both turned around, fury in their eyes.

"What did you say?" Yumi screamed, furious at Odd.

Odd, all of a sudden scared for his life, managed to squeak out, "Nothing, I didn't say a word!"

"That's what I thought," Yumi remarked, happy at the fear she put in Odd (A little out of character, sorry)

"Anyway," Jeremie voiced," we'll meet at the mall at 6:30. That gives you two hours.

"All right, Einstein," Odd said after regaining his voice.

Odd left first, followed by Yumi, then Ulrich, finally Jeremie and Aelita.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Meadows Mall Front Entrance 7:37 PM

"Where do you all want do go first?" Jeremie asked as they walked into the mall.

As if on cue Odd said, "Food Court."

"Is that _all_ you think about, Odd," Ulrich questioned.

"Actually," Yumi interrupted, "I'm kinda hungry too."

"All right we'll eat first, then shop," Ulrich directed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the gang has eaten, Elevator entrance 8:24 PM

"I'm stuffed," Odd commented, tapping his stomach.  
"The elevator might collapse if you get in it," Ulrich joked. He didn't know how true his last statement was to what was about to happen.

"Very funny," Odd said while he faked a laugh. The elevator came and the group boarded. Jeremie pressed the button that said 4. The elevator went to 2, then 3, then……………….  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere in the universe, some weird voice screamed, NOW!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The elevator went to 2, then 3, then………………..STOP! It screeched to a halt, sending the gang to their knees. The elevator then started to go up and down at an extreme speed.

"What's going on, Jeremie?!?" Aelita asked frantically.

"I don't know," Jeremie said worriedly. A thought then came to Jeremie. It hit him like brick.He avoided falling down by the sudden movements of the elevator and dove to press the button labeled "EMERGNCY STOP." He connected and punched the button, but the elevator kept going, as if had a mind of its own. "I don't understand………," Jeremie mumbled. "I just don't understand."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know I'm evil. Just to show how evil I am, I'll give you a line from the next chapter.

_Well, I'm not dead just yet! Isn't that right Jeremie? Jeremie was utterly confused, wonder what the voice was saying. Then it hit him like a brick. It can't be YOU!! No! It can't be YOU!!!!_

A/N 2: Well, there you go. A sneak peak at "Chapter 11: Attacks Come with Explanations." I also have to inform you that I will not be updating utill 2005. I have a lot of family coming over and other holiday stuff. So, I wish you ALL a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Remember to review, please. See you in 2005!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Return

A/N: You must have thought you would never see me again. I don't know quite what happened, but this is the first time I have updated in 10 MONTHS! I don't blame anyone who refuses to read this story now, but with better writing ability, I believe my story will have a good ending. Let's get goin'! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko now, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Hope (After ten months, still can't find a way to use her right now)**

**Chapter 11: Choice (Changed the title)**

Green Meadows Mall, Elevator #3 (Last time I'm going to change scenes like this)

Bewildered, Jeremie pressed the red "Emergency Stop" button again. The result was the same as the last. Ulrich and Odd went over to the elevator doors and attempted to pry them open. They received an electric shock for their efforts. Yumi went over to the emergency phone and wasn't surprised to find it out of service. "Is this stupid thing broken?" Odd asked to no one in particular.

"Odd, you were always the stupid one," said a somewhat evil voice form the elevator's intercom.

"Who said that?" Odd demanded.

"Just an old friend you thought was gone," the demonic voice replied. "And Jeremie, I feel so bad for you. You thought you were all safe when you cured Aelita and shut down the super calculator." The voice was teeming with sarcasm. "By the way Jeremie, do you have your laptop?" Jeremie only stared at the elevator P.A. "Well, do you?" the voice asked impatiently.

"Uh..uh…ya," Jeremie replied. In fact, the only reason Jeremie brought his computer to the mall was to have his keyboard repaired after Yumi accidentally spilled coffee on it.

"Open your computer and open your games file" Jeremie obeyed. "Now what is the name of the last program on the list?" the voice asked evilly. Jeremie scrolled down to the last program. It was called ANAX.

"I don't understand, I didn't install a game called ANAX," Jeremie explained, uncharacteristically confused.

"I did. Why don't you open it up?" Jeremie once again obeyed the voice and opened ANAX. Suddenly, A countdown timer started. 'T-minus 10 minutes and counting' was displayed on the screen.

"What is this a countdown for?" Aelita asked, seeing the screen.

"It's the time left until your ultimate demise!" the voice said cunningly.

"WHAT?" the group said in unison.

"You finally lose Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Stones! You will know what it feels like to fail!"

"Who is this?" Jeremie demanded.  
"My dear Jeremie, you still haven't figured out who I am? Let me give you a clue. Do you see the ANAX program?" Jeremie looked at the screen that read: 9minutes 23 seconds. "Look at the top bar. It says ANAX doesn't it? All you have to do, Jeremie, is to spell ANAX backwards!" Jeremie looked at the word and rearranged it in his head. ANAX X……A……N……A, XANA!

"It can't be you! It can't be you, you demonic bastard!" Never had the group heard Jeremie swore. "How can you be back? We shut you down weeks ago! How have you returned, _XANA_?

Odd was struck with horror. Ulrich punched the cool metal of the elevator wall. Yumi cursed. Aelita fell over.

"I owe an explanation to all of those still awake. As you materialized Aelita ,Jeremie, I started my emergency backup plan. I e-mailed myself to your hard drive. From there, I downloaded my seeming harmless game file that your virus blocker failed to notice. Then, I put an encrypting layer over the file so it couldn't be opened or deleted until the time was right. All in 3 seconds. Too bad you still had your Lyoko software on your computer, otherwise I couldn't have followed through on my plan."

Jeremie was shocked. '_How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid as to not notice the ANAX program. Only an idiot wouldn't have figured out the ANAX is XANA spelled backwards!'_

"XANA," Ulrich started, "What is the timer for?" The timer currently read 7 minutes 42 seconds"

"Good question, Ulrich. It's the time you have left to live or kill 3.1 billion people."

"Explain yourself!" Ulrich demanded.

"The timer is to let you know how long you have to make your choice."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked

"You have 7 minutes and 22 seconds to decide on whether to sacrifice yourselves for the safety of Europe, North America, South America and Asia as well as your parents or to save yourselves and kill half of the world population."

"Are you crazy? You can't make us decide!" Odd exclaimed with horror.

"Yes I can, my dear Odd. I have taken over the nuclear warehouses of the U.S., France, China, Japan, Korea, Iran, Iraq, and Vietnam. I have 89,196 nuclear missiles at my disposal. All of them aimed at major cities and nuclear power plants spanning the globe. On the other hand………" Suddenly, a satchel charge materialized on the door. "I can blow up the very elevator you stand in. It all depends on what you choose."

Everyone in the group looked at each other. They all knew what they had to do. Out of the blue, the purple clad boy spoke.

"XANA, I have a third option for you."

A/N: Was it a good chapter? I liked it. I'm sorry I gave you a cliffhanger, but it's my nature. I PROMICE TO UPDATE IN A WEEK OR LESS! Otherwise you can come to my house and blow me up with a satchel charge. Anyway, please review and I'll see you in a week. Bye!

W.W.W. 147


	12. Chapter 12: Odd's Option

A/N: Hello loyal fans. I have updated as promised. I'm not sure if you all will like this chapter, but I'm fledging forwards anyway. Let's get goin'!

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.

Claimer: You do know what I do own.

Chapter 12: Odd's Option

"I have a third option for you, XANA," Odd said, with hope in his voice (ironic, no?)

"You do?" XANA asked, obviously intrigued. "What is this third option of yours, Odd?"

"I want to…uh…..I want to sacrifice myself to save my friends." Odd said with fleeting courage. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie were stunned. They couldn't possibly have possibly heard what they thought their purple clad friend said. Was it possible?

"Odd, I don't think I heard what you said," Ulrich responded, hoping against all hope he didn't hear his friend correctly.

"No, you heard me right, Ulrich," Odd said, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't you see, Ulrich? Everyone's happy now. Aelita has been cured, you and Yumi are finally dating, and Mr. and Mrs. Einstein are inseparable." Odd's voice was beginning to crack. "And, I'm not going to let some fucking, 2-bit computer virus ruin our lives!" Odd lost it, and began to cry. He wasn't crying crybaby tears, his tears came form the heart.

"Odd, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't _have _to, Ulrich; I _want _to. I _want _to." Ulrich could see the sincerity of Odd's words on his saline spotted face. "I want my friends to be forever happy. If that means I have to let myself go, then that's what I will do." Odd's words moved every single person in the elevator. Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita were in tears. They cried their hearts out, then cried a little more. What else could they do for their best friend?

Jeremie embraced his long time friend in a warm hug. Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita followed suit. No one could imagine life without Odd, the funny, lighthearted, modest, pointy-haired, purple loving boy they had grown to know and love.

Suddenly, the ANAX program beeped. It displayed 3 minutes 30 seconds. Odd broke up the group's embrace. He had to follow through with his plan. "XANA, you have heard my option, do you accept?" XANA was quite stunned at the boy's request as well. He couldn't believe his bravery. How foolish the boy was. XANA could accept Odd's offer or he could simply reject it and let the group of friends die together. Or, he could also… "Do you accept XANA?" Odd questioned again.

"Yes I do Odd, yes I do." The ANAX program stopped at 2 minutes 51secnds. The offer was officially accepted. The world wouldn't end; Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi wouldn't cease to exist; the only one to leave would be Odd.

"XANA, how do you want to do this?" Odd asked coldly.

"I will move the elevator to the top floor, five stories above the ground." The elevator sprung to life as XANA commanded. It rose up to the fifth floor. "I will now use my power to transport you to the top of the elevator, overlooking the entire mall." Odd suddenly started to vanish, becoming fainter and fainter.

"Odd, just remember, we will always love you!" Ulrich was the last person to talk to Odd. He vanished the next second. Odd reappeared on top of the elevator, 10 feet above his friends.

Just when things couldn't get any worse for Jeremie and the gang, the ANAX program and snatchel charge began to countdown again. T-minus 58 seconds and counting. "XANA," demanded Ulrich, "what do you think you are doing?"

"I've changed my decision and accepted all three offers. Not only will Odd die, so will you and the rest of the civilized world! Mawhahahahahahahaha!"

"You can't do this, you sick, twisted creature!" Yumi screamed.

"Yes I can, you foolish human being. Unfortunately, when the timer runs out, so will I. My power was limited to ten minutes without Lyoko. Although I wanted to rule the world, after my plan succeeds, there will be no planet left to rule." the demonic voice laughed a laugh do sinister, even Satin shuttered in fear.

T-minus 29 seconds and counting.

Odd, standing on top of the elevator, heard nothing of XANA's real plan. He was convinced he was going to save his friends.

T-minus 23 seconds.

Odd slowly stepped up to the edge of the elevator. He spread his arms out to the heavens then, closed his eyes.

T-minus 16 seconds.

"Odd, don't do it, don't jump!" Ulrich was desperately trying to warn his friend.

T-minus 11 seconds.

Odd was ready. He slowly took one more step, leaned forward, and let gravity do the rest.

T-minus 6 seconds.

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich saw their friend falling to his death. Jeremie wasn't watching.

"ODD! NO!"

T-minus 5 seconds.

He did the right thing. He saved his friends and the world from XANA.

T-minus 4 seconds.

He finally won. He did it. He tricked the great Jeremie Belpois!How savory this victory was!

T-minus 3 seconds.

Odd's parents were on their way to France. Today was Odd's 15th birthday and they wanted to surprise him by taking him to dinner with his friends.

T-minus 2 seconds.

All 89,196 nuclear missiles' ignitions were started, targets locked, and were ready to be fired.

T-minus 1 second.

Odd opened his eyes, the ground was close. Then, all he saw was a bright light.

Zero.

A/N: Please Review. Final Chapter to come.


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever After?

A/N: This is it. You've waited an extremely long time for it! It's the final chapter of my first FF! Don't worry, the apocalypse is a long way away (I hope.) Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of "Happily Ever After?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Claimer: No Longer Necessary **

**Chapter 13: Happily Ever After?**

Odd awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely, as if he just ran 50 miles in the desert. He was in his dorm room. Ulrich was across the room with his earplugs in. Odd couldn't believe it. He wasn't dead. How did it happen? The blonde couldn't care less. He was alive! He was alive! He ran over to the slightly taller brunette. "Ulrich, wake up. Wake up!" Ulrich squinted and saw Odd on top of him. Immediately he shot up and hugged his best friend.

"I thought you were dead, you idiot. Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you myself!" Ulrich threatened.

"I don't plan to. But, can you let go of me? I can't breathe!" Ulrich realized he was still hugging Odd and let go. "What do you think happened?" Odd questioned.

"It had to be Jeremie. He probably used the return to the past program."

"That sounds right. We should go see him now. He's gotta be up by now." Odd said. After the two friend got dressed, they headed a few doors down the hall to Jeremie's room. When they got there, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita were waiting.

"Odd, you're alive!" Aelita cried "I thought you were gone!" Aelita ran up to Odd and also gave him a hug.

"I can't believe you jumped off an elevator, moron!" Yumi came over and punched Odd in the arm; showing she cared.

"It was a very unintelligent thing to do," Jeremie started, "we were all worried."

"I'm sorry I did what I did, but I thought it was the right thing to do." Odd explained "By the way Jeremie, did you save me with the return to the past program?"

"I saved you as well as the entire population. XANA went back on his word after you got on top of the elevator. I remembered the return to the past just in time."

"That demonic fuck! He went back on his word?" Odd angrily asked.

"I'm afraid so. But I was able to delete the file he was hiding in as soon as the return trip was over. He's gone for good. To be absolutely sure, I wiped the hard drive clean on the super computer, my laptop, and my desk top. I only saved the 'restricted access' files on the supercomputer. XANA's gone for good. It's a guarantee."

"Good. I can't stand XANA, especially after what he did." Odd retorted. "What are we going to do with the factory? Are we going to tell anyone or just keep it a secret?"

"We are going to keep our mouths shut." Jeremie quipped. "The less people know, the less of a chance someone reactivates the supercomputer."

"Why don't we just destroy the supercomputer Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, puzzled.

"In case of emergency. We can use Lyoko for good. Since XANA was deleted, we can activate towers for good. We can avert any disaster with the immense power Lyoko can create. Otherwise, Lyoko is off-limits. No exceptions."

"Understood." the group replied in unison.

"Guys, I want you all realize that life is smooth sailing from here. XANA was our toughest obstacle. Nothing can stop us now. We no longer have to stay behind at school in case of a XANA attack. We're free. And I want to say that I'm proud of all of you, of us, and our teamwork. Without it, the world would be gone or in dire straits. We defeated the purest form of evil. And it's past, in our rearview mirror." Jeremie stated. The group, all five friends; Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi, embraced in the middle of the room. Not one letting go for anything. After some time, the group split and sat back down.

"Actually Jeremie, there is one thing that we have to worry about." Odd stated.

"What's that, Odd?"

"I'm starving'! Last one to the cafeteria is a rotten egg!" Odd ran out door with Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie hot on his tail.

"You're not gonna win this time, Odd!"

This is where we leave our heroes, the beginning of the rest of their lives. Life after XANA. Life after danger, life after fear.

……..Oh, and case you're wondering………they all lived happily ever after.

WWW147

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you all liked my first FF. And I hope you liked my ending. By the way Demon 007, I got your review to update just as I was going to post my last chapter. Kinda a coincidence I noticed. Anyway, I want to thank all reviewers, all 84 of you. I also thank future reviewers. (I hope to hit 100) Thank you all for your encouragement, criticism, and especially patience. Well, that's all for now. See you soon. Bye!

WWW147


End file.
